Siamese Dreams
by fairy-dust3
Summary: Set in seventh year in the middle of the war - a surprise visitor who stirs everything up - bad summary - read to find out more - HD HOC RH
1. First Day Back

I know I already have 2 stories on the go (which I will update soon – I'm just having a bit of a block at the moment) but I've had this idea for a while – this does not mean I am abandoning Ava Adore or Love: Rediscovered – don't worry yourselves.  
  
So, this story – set in the seventh (and final) year, one year into the war – Draco is a good guy (obviously) but still doesn't get along with Harry/Ron/Hermione etc (but they are civil).  
  
H/D – H/OC – R/H  
  
I'm not really sure how this is going to work and it'll be very obscure in some places but...yea...read and see what you think.

* * *

* * *

**1. First Day Back**It was the first day back at Hogwart's after the summer holidays and the entire school was congregated in the Great Hall for the grand feast, now just waiting for the sorting.  
  
Harry tilted back in his chair, gazing at the ceiling above, which currently depicted a starry twilight, almost purple clouds floating through the navy blue sea glittering with twinkling silver. Usually, he would have been delighted to be returning to the school and would be enthusiastically joining in the conversations that surrounding him, but, even though he was glad to be back, he couldn't throw off the fear that this was his final year, and the knowledge of impending doom.  
  
At the end of his fifth year, in had finally been announced that Voldermort was back and that there was no way of avoiding a war – the ultimate fight of good against evil. For most people this meant no going out after dark and no going out in groups smaller than four. For Harry it meant all eyes on him.  
  
The last year, his sixth, had involved conspiracies, missing people, murders on both sides, a few minor battles and a heck of a lot of research. Of course, Ron and Hermione had been there the whole time, helping as much as they could and offering endless support.  
  
What had shocked Harry most was that Draco Malfoy, son of Voldermort's right hand man, had crossed over to their side and had been helping in any which way he was able, often staying up to the early hours of the morning with Harry and his two best friends, flicking through endless books for just a glimpse of something that could help.  
  
However, Percy Weasley had crossed over to the dark side. Few had seen it coming and most were surprised, but, when people thought back, there had always been something about Percy, something to suggest he wasn't being completely honest.  
  
Some good news had come from the bad. Ron and Hermione had finally admitted they liked each other and had been an item since the beginning of sixth year. During the summer, the three of them had spent a week at the Weasley's and, while there, Ron had asked Hermione to marry him. She'd agreed, of course, with much squealing and tears and hugs all around.  
  
Harry was happy for them, he truly was, and he was ecstatic that Ron had asked him to be best man, but the two of them getting engaged just reminded Harry that he had no one. He hadn't even had a real relationship. Sure, a few flings here and there, but he'd never been with any one whom he could've honestly say he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
'Harry, are you okay?"  
  
Harry rested his chair back on all four legs and smiled at Hermione. "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
Hermione had changed a lot in the past two years. Her hair had somehow lost all its frizz and was now smooth and silky. She was beautiful and curvaceous for all her seventeen years, but still remained kind and sweet and intelligent.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered, followed by a stream of first year students, all looking nervous.  
  
"Remember when we were sorted?" whispered Ron.  
  
Harry nodded. "I was so scared. I just kept thinking 'not Slytherin' over and over again."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I expected to be put into Ravenclaw."  
  
"That's 'cause you're too smart."  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron, who kissed her cheek. Harry watched this all with a small smile on his face.  
  
Finally 'Zeros, Erina' was sorted into Hufflepuff and the food appeared on the golden plates. The chatter ceased as everyone dug into the amazing selection of foods provided.  
  
Suddenly, the huge doors of the Great Hall opened and a stunningly beautiful girl with dark brown, almost black hair, and bright blue eyes entered. She was petite, slim and short, probably only about five foot two, dressed in low slung blue jeans and a figure hugging black shirt.  
  
What drew Harry's eyes to her were the jewels adorning her body. A pink stone glittered from her bellybutton, matching the bar through her left eyebrow. A small silver hoop pierced her lip and five studs went through each ear, the right with two hoops at the top.  
  
It was only after taking all this in that he noticed blood dripping down her face and arms, forming small puddles on the floor.  
  
The girl smiled slightly and mouthed something, before gasping and collapsing to the floor.  
  
In an instant, Dumbledore was on the floor next to the girl, summoning a stretcher, but to the shock of all the students, so were Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy.  
  
As they left the hall to go to the hospital wing, the same excited whispering could be heard throughout all the tables.  
  
"Who is she?"

* * *

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Most Beautiful

Chapter 2, in which the girl is introduced and randomness happens.  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed and, as I said, I am not done with Ava Adore yet

* * *

* * *

**2. Most Beautiful**  
  
Draco paced up and down the small room, while Dumbledore and Snape spoke in hushed voices next to her.  
  
He couldn't believe she was back. It had been, what, almost a year since he'd last seen her. Sure, they'd written but god he'd missed her. She looked different to when Draco had last laid eyes on her, but she still retained her magnificent effortless beauty.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Professor Snape and I must discuss this with the others. Will you be okay to stay?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Draco nodded and rushed over to her bedside, grasping her long, thin, pale hands with their black painted nails in one of his, using the other to gently stroke her hair.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, her eyelids flickered and blue orbs became visible, shining up at Draco. A smile pulled at the girl's mouth.  
  
"Draco, my saviour," she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
He grinned. "What are brothers for?"  
  
Draco couldn't believe his sister was here, in Hogwarts. He and Calixa were birds of a feather, peas in a pod. Of course, they were twins. Every other generation of Malfoy's were twins.  
  
"You look very different," he commented, twining a lock of her dark hair around his fingers.  
  
"Dray, if you were smart you'd be doing everything you can to distance yourself from the Malfoy name."  
  
"So all this is...a disguise?"  
  
"Of sorts. It's not safe to be a Malfoy anymore. Unless you want to be caught, in which case feel free to yell your name from the top of the parapets."  
  
Draco grinned, opening his mouth to reply, but the entrance of the two Professors interrupted him.  
  
"Ah, Miss Malfoy, you're awake I see," said Dumbledore.  
  
Calixa sat up on the bed and smiled at the two men. "Yes, I'm sorry to have caused any trouble."  
  
"None at all. If you feel up to it, we request your presence at a meeting so you can tell us of your story and become...acquainted with others. Of course, if you do not feel you are able to, we can reschedule."  
  
She shook her head and rose from the bed, wiping imaginary dust from her clothes. "I'm fine, really, I feel stupid to have made such a fuss."  
  
Draco stood next to her. "You didn't make a fuss. You passed out." He turned his attention to the two Professors. "Who is attending this meeting?"  
  
"Everyone," Snape replied shortly.  
  
"Am I allowed?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at Draco. "Of course, you are one of us."

* * *

Harry looked around the table at which he now sat. It was the usual people. He, Hermione and Ron, Remus, who was looking paler and more sickly everyday, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasley family – minus the twins and Percy.  
  
They were waiting for Dumbledore, who had called this emergency meeting, regardless of the fact it was almost ten. Snape and Draco himself had also not yet arrived.  
  
"What do you reckon this meeting's about?" asked Ron, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Probably about the girl this morning," muttered Harry.  
  
"Yes," mused Hermione in agreement. "There's clearly a story there."  
  
Ron looked incredulously at her. "Clearly. It would be odd if there wasn't a story with a girl like that turning up covered in blood and passing out."  
  
"What do you mean a girl like that?" demanded Hermione, eyes narrowing.  
  
Ron began to turn red and started stuttering, but was rescued by Harry.  
  
"It's unlikely he meant anything by that comment, Hermione, but Ron is just stating that it is an unusual occurrence for a meal at Hogwart's."  
  
"And what about Malfoy and Snape?" commented Ron. "I could've sworn the two of them were close to human emotion. Maybe that's what the meeting's about."  
  
"Ron, don't be so nasty," scolded Mrs Weasley, breaking away from her conversation with Remus and Arthur.  
  
"Sorry mum," murmured Ron, still blushing furiously.  
  
The room fell silent as Dumbledore came through the door, followed by Snape, Draco and the girl. She was still wearing the same clothes, but all the blood had been cleaned from her skin.  
  
The elderly Headmaster sat in his usual seat at the head of the table and motioned for the other three to take available seats. Harry found himself in between Ron and the girl, on who's other side sat Draco.  
  
"Thank you for all coming and I apologise for the short notice and the lateness but this really is rather urgent. For those of you who are not students or teachers, I must explain what happened tonight at dinner. This young lady here is Calixa Malfoy, sister of Draco, and she was attending Wizarding School in Italy until very recently. Tonight, she arrived in the Great Hall in quite a state. Unfortunately, this is all we know as she fell unconscious. However, if you feel up to it," Dumbledore continued, now looking at Calixa, "I ask you to tell us what happened."  
  
Calixa shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "They found me."  
  
It was the first time Harry had heard her speak. Her voice was soft and husky, sensual and intoxicating.  
  
"Who?" inquired Remus, looking intently at Calixa.  
  
"Death Eater's. I've been hiding for almost a year and a half, but they found me."  
  
"Perhaps you should explain why they're looking for you," coaxed Snape.  
  
Harry, along with almost everyone else at the table, was taken aback by the concern and love in Snape's voice.  
  
"I'm a Seer. I can read tarot cards and crystal balls and scry."  
  
Draco placed his hand on top of hers. "It's a little more than that. Tell them Lix."  
  
"I can read people."  
  
Ron frowned. "Read people's minds?"  
  
Calixa shook her head. "Their souls." She slumped back further in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "People can hide what's going on in their minds – leglimacy, just not thinking it. But there's no way to hide what is in your soul."  
  
"Lix, tell them the rest," urged Draco.  
  
"When my father found out he told Voldermort and Voldermort formed a blood connection between him and I, meaning that I can see what is in Voldermort's soul at any point from anywhere. Being connected to Voldermort means I'm connected to every other Death Eater."  
  
Hermione apprehensively raised her hand. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. Why would Voldermort want you to be able to read his soul? And the soul of every other Death Eater?"  
  
"By being bonded to the Death Eater's I would be of assistance to Voldermort. As for being bonded to him...I don't know why it was done, but the fact is that it was done."  
  
"Now," announced Dumbledore, "Miss Malfoy will begin attending Hogwart's as of tomorrow and will join the seventh year. Of course, she will have to be sorted, but we will arrange that later. There will need to be extra security on the school. There is no doubt that the Death Eater's will be sent to find her as she can foresee Voldermort's every move."  
  
"What will the extra security consist of?" asked Molly Weasley.  
  
"No magical creatures. We don't know whether we can trust them. Strong spells will guard the castles," replied Snape.  
  
"Any other questions?"  
  
Everyone looked at everyone else but no one seemed to want to ask anything.  
  
"Right. Then the meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore stood up and invited the others to leave. "If all the students could remain for a few more moments."  
  
All the adults left, though not before Mrs Weasley had had the opportunity to hug them all, and Dumbledore sat opposite the five remaining people.  
  
"It is very important that all of this remains a secret. If this gets out to any other students...well it's no secret that some of the pupils here have parents who are Death Eaters. Now, for tonight all five of you shall sleep in here. House elves will be sent down soon with some nightwear and such like for all of you. Tomorrow morning after breakfast you will all come to my office, where Miss Malfoy will be sorted. Okay?"  
  
They all nodded their agreement.  
  
"Very well. Miss Granger and Misters Weasley and Malfoy, may I speak to you outside for just a moment?"  
  
Looking very confused and somewhat nervous the three left the room with Dumbledore, leaving Harry alone with Calixa.  
  
"So, you're the famous Harry Potter?" she asked, flicking through one of the many books that lay on the table.  
  
"That's me. And you're Draco's sister?"  
  
"Hmm, twin sister."  
  
"Wow. You seem a lot nicer than him."  
  
Calixa laughed. "All that's just an act. He's not as bad as he seems."  
  
"I'll agree when I have proof of it."  
  
She laughed again and returned to the book, her hair hiding her face from Harry.  
  
"Calixa is an interesting name. What does it mean?"  
  
She looked up at Harry through long black lashes. "It's Latin derived from the Greek masculine name Kalistus mean most beautiful."  
  
"They definitely got that right then."  
  
Calixa smiled, giving Harry a glimpse of a tongue ring. "Thank you."  
  
"So...you can read tarot cards?"  
  
"Uh hu. Ever since I was little."  
  
"Could you do mine sometime?"  
  
"Sure. I'll do them later."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Calixa smiled again, that beautiful smile and once again returned to the book.  
  
From his seat opposite her, Harry could now see that she and Draco looked very similar. Same bone structure, same pale skin, same full, pale pink lips, same bright blue eyes. Both of them were beautiful.  
  
_'Woah, where did that come from? Draco isn't beautiful. He's Malfoy and he's an arrogant prick.'_  
  
Harry jumped up almost guiltily from his seat when Ron and Draco came back in.  
  
"Dumbledore just wanted to talk about some prefect stuff," explained the red head before his best friend could ask. "He's still talking to Hermione about head girl stuff."  
  
Draco walked straight over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her newly dyed hair. "I've missed you so much Lix."  
  
"Missed you too Ko."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you."

* * *

* * *

Please review. 


	3. The Hanging Fool

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. In answer to one question – no Calixa is not Thai/Siamese. I have no idea why I named the story this (Siamese Dreams being yet another Smashing Pumpkins song).

* * *

* * *

**3. The Hanging Fool**  
  
The room was pitch black and filled with silence, only punctuated by Ron's snores, the occasional movements or grunts from Hermione and Draco, and Harry and Calixa's whispered conversation in one corner.  
  
Harry's lit wand sat in between them as Calixa shuffled a pack of worn, yellow-backed cards.  
  
"Tell me when to stop," she whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, watching her hands, so much like her brother's, picking the cards up and letting them fall back.  
  
"Okay, stop."  
  
Calixa stopped and placed the cards in a neat pile between the two of them.  
  
"Cut the cards into three piles and then pass me one pile."  
  
Harry did as he was asked and handed the middle pile to her.  
  
Quickly, quietly and skilfully, Calixa laid out seven cards in a formation before letting her fingers hover above each one for a while, as if trying to detect warmth or some kind of presence.  
  
The cards meant nothing to Harry. In the faint wand light he could make out depictions of swords and cups and stars and people, but these could have easily been portraits. However, Calixa's eyes reacted to each card she lay her hand above and he became momentarily mesmerised by the flickering blue.  
  
"There's been great grief and trouble in your past," she began slowly, never removing her eyes from the cards. "You've lost nearly everyone you care about, almost all you have loved. You're afraid to let people close to you, because you're scared that it will endanger them and you will lose them too."  
  
She ran one finger across one of the cards.  
  
"Right now you're at a cross roads, you're confused about who you are and what you want. There are two roads to take but you don't know which one to go down, and you're worried about the results."  
  
A small smile played over Calixa's mouth.  
  
"What you want most is love. You want to love someone and be loved by someone. Truly loved. Fall deeply in love. And you will find it soon. You'll find it in the place you least suspect and it will terrify you, but you have to believe in it and never give up. With the mutual love of this person you will have the ability to conquer anything in your path."  
  
Finally, she looked up into Harry's eyes and the smile grew.  
  
"You will find happiness."

* * *

Curled up in an opposite corner of the room, blue eyes started straight ahead as Draco listened to the hushed talking of his sister and Harry.  
  
Anyone else listening may have thought Calixa to be a phoney. Everyone in the wizarding world knew about Harry's grief filled and troubled past. But Draco knew his sister was no phoney. She'd done readings for people she'd never met before and told their past lives down to a tee, before telling them their future, predictions which always came true.  
  
Right now she was predicting happiness for Harry, happiness and the discovery of his one true love. Draco fought back a sigh. He would love to find his one true love, the one who could make him forget everything and let him just...be.  
  
Over the past year, he'd stopped hating and resenting Harry for being the famous boy-that-lived and started seeing him at face value. It was only in the last twelve months he had realised that Harry didn't want that fame and acknowledgement of being the only person to have survived a killing curse from Voldermort.  
  
Harry would give anything to just be normal and unknown like his peers. He didn't want the fame and fortune and adoring fans. He wanted his parents and his godfather. The thing was that everyone tended to forget that his stardom came from the murder of his parents. Parents he had never known.  
  
Of course, Draco and Harry weren't friends, but the blond hoped they were at least past the loathing and were now somewhere close to being acquaintances. He would never admit it to anyone, but he wanted to be friends with Harry.  
  
_'Friends,'_ he scolded himself._ 'Admit it, you want to get into his ridiculously cheap and baggy pants.'_  
  
For the past couple of months, Draco had found himself looking at the dark haired boy in a different light. There was no denying that Potter had gotten very, very hot during the holiday between fifth and sixth year, and, though Draco had been able to ignore it for over a year, it was become harder and harder.  
  
But it was a stupid notion. Harry was as straight as an arrow. And even if he were interested in guys, why would he pick Draco? He could have his choice from any guy or girl he wanted. Why would he pick the person who had made his life misery for five years?  
  
He heard movements from the other side of the room and closed his eyes as Harry and Calixa came back over to the 'sleeping area' and settled down into their sleeping bags.  
  
"Night Harry," she whispered.  
  
"Night."  
  
_'Night Draco,'_ the blond though morosely to himself.

* * *

* * *

Very short chapter, I know, but please review 


	4. Pleasures of the Flesh

Sorry it's taken me so damn long to update but I was suffering MAJOR writer's block. However, I'm back with chapter 4, though it's probably pretty short. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far.

* * *

* * *

**4. Pleasures of the Flesh**  
  
Harry groggily woke up, fighting to open his eyes and squinting as a bright white light scored his retinas.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered to himself, his throat raw.  
  
"Nice to see you're awake, Mr Potter," came a silky, female voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Too bright," Harry rasped.  
  
The light dimmed and Harry dared himself to open his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the speaker.  
  
Calixa was standing in the doorway, wearing a very short, revealing white nurses uniform with white fishnet stockings and suspenders, teamed with white PVC boots and a little white nurses hat.  
  
"I've been waiting a while for you to wake up," she continued, closing the door and walking slowly over to Harry.  
  
"I- I- "he tried to begin, but Calixa pressed a long, pale forefinger to his lips to silence him.  
  
"You should have a drink before you talk."  
  
Harry took a gulp from the glass of water in her hand and sat up, smiling. "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure. Anything you want or need, I'm here to do for you," she said, her voice full of promise and secret.  
  
Once again, Harry found himself unable to breathe as Calixa knelt behind him on the bed and began to gently knead the muscles in his shoulders.  
  
"You're so tense," she murmured into his ear.  
  
"Hmm," was all Harry could reply, suppressing a moan as the long fingers moved down, now massaging the muscles in his back.  
  
"Why is that Harry?" Calixa coaxed, moving her hands even lower, pressing her breasts against his back.  
  
"Dunno," he mumbled, closing his eyes.  
  
"Always so much pressure on you, isn't there? Always expected to save the world and do well at school in the process. Besides, it doesn't help that you're in love with someone and neither of you know it."  
  
Harry's eyes shot open. "What? I'm not in love with anyone!" he protested.  
  
Sliding off the bed, Calixa moved to once again stand in front of Harry. "I believe I said that neither of you know it. Yet."  
  
"Do you know who it is?" ventured Harry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I can't. You two have to work it out for yourselves."  
  
"I really don't think that's playing fair!"  
  
Calixa raised and eyebrow and smiled slightly. Her hands moved to the buttons of her dress and slowly, teasingly, she undid the first three, revealing a black, lacy bra to Harry.  
  
"Neither's that," he added, his voice husky.  
  
Calixa moved forward and straddled Harry's lap, placing a kiss to his mouth. She pulled back and smiled again.  
  
The dark hair suddenly turned blond and the curved female body became taller and more muscular. The nurses uniform turned into black leather pants and a black tank top.  
  
"Since when do Malfoy's play fair?" asked Draco.  
  
Harry let out a yell and suddenly woke up drenched in a cold sweat. Ron was snoring, his body wrapped around Hermione's. Draco was curled up in the corner only a few tufts of his platinum hair peeking out from the top of the sleeping bag.  
  
Next to him, Calixa's dark head lifted slightly from her arms and she looked sleepily at him.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Harry nodded, remembering his dream.  
  
"Good," yawned Calixa. "G'night."  
  
"Yea...night," he replied, laying back down and staring at the ceiling.  
  
When Dumbledore came to wake them at seven the next morning, Harry was still staring at the ceiling, still pondering his thoughts.

* * *

* * *

Like I said, short chapter, painfully short, but there will be more soon and I hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
Review please. 


	5. Author's Note

I have not abandoned this story. I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry, but I will update a.s.a.p.

First, I was at Reading, which was awesome btw, me and my mates were on TV. Then I got ill and was sick and flu-ish and just yuck.

I got an A in my French GCSE which is amazing 'cause I was sure I was going to fail.

Now I'm back at school in my final year and within the first few days they have literally launched work at us. I mean, I have 3 pieces of coursework to be in on WEDNESDAY!! And then others in a few weeks. Also, I'm taking a college course and so am doing two extra hours of work a week and studying for 9 GCSE's and one AS level.

However, there is one plus. I'm seeing Lost Prophets for the 4th time in November – which is awesome 'cause they are amazing live.

Um...yea, I think that's about it. So don't give up on this story or any of my others as I will update as soon as I can, I promise, and you can hold me to that.

Love, kisses, and fairy dust

Riley


End file.
